Easter Eggs
by Redawilo
Summary: Kinda AU-y: An old woman decorates a bunch of eggs for Easter, which then begin to interact with one another.


I usually don't write fics for holidays but, Poochyena123 "convinced" me otherwise this time. I LOVE MY MUSE! *huggles her like there's no tomorrow* Seriously, she is the greatest person for me to talk to! She inspires me to write so many things!

Anyway, this was inspired by my friend telling me how she made flag eggs for Easter. And for some reason or another I decided to do this! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters!

* * *

The morning had been clear this year, something everyone had been thankful for. In the past there had been some pretty cold or rainy mornings, but not this time. This time Easter Sunday looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Already the beautifully decorated eggs had been hunted by countless tiny hands and dropped into baskets of pale pastel colors. Young children had received chocolates in the forms of rabbits, and candies contained within small plastic versions of the prizes they had hunted for earlier. Colorful marshmallows shaped vaguely like birds sat nestled in some fashion, awaiting the time they too would be unwrapped and enjoyed.

In one household, however, there were no small children. There was just an elderly couple. While they were expecting their children and grandchildren, they would not have any visitors until mid-afternoon. The elderly woman took this time to put the finishing touches on the eggs she had been carefully coloring. She had a little paintbrush and a little paper cup of a strange, slightly thick black liquid. She moved her somewhat shaky hand and ever so slowly applied eight tiny black lines to the delicate white object in her other hand. Once the lines were drawn, she set the paintbrush aside and picked up another, this one having blue on it. After making a few quick marks, she switched brushes once again and added a touch of red. She held it out in front of her and smiled sweetly, placing the little egg onto a stand on the table beside its brethren. She looked them all over, taking in the sight of all her little masterpieces at once. With a sigh of contentment, she rose from her seat, gathered her paints, and began the task of cleaning up.

The elderly man came in from the living room to the kitchen and spied the eggs. It wasn't hard to miss them, as they covered half the table in their stands as they dried. He chuckled as he took in all of his wife's hard work. Then, without her knowing, he began to gently rearrange them, taking care so as not to disturb the paints. Once he was satisfied, he nodded to himself and moved on. When his wife looked back at her work, she was surprised to see how they had been moved, and couldn't help but give a lighthearted laugh. Her little eggs on the table looked just like a map of the world! Each country represented by its own egg, brilliantly colored to match its flag. Deciding she liked the way her husband had shifted them, she left the kitchen to continue her preparations for company.

As the woman left, all the eggs watched her go. They hadn't been around for very long, but they all seemed to admire her for the great care she had taken into creating them. However, their admiration was soon cut off; as they all suddenly began hearing one of their own begin to talk in a very annoying voice. They all looked towards the far left of the table, some of them having to look around the others to get a good view. The American egg seemed to find it necessary to talk about how the kitchen would smell better if there were hamburgers being made. After a few moments of this, the English egg snapped and began to yell at the American egg. While those two fought it out, the poor Canadian egg became thankful that he wasn't very noticeable beside his brother, as this meant it was less likely he would be caught up in everything. Sadly, however, the Cuban egg, whom seemed to be just as fed up with the American egg as the English egg was, didn't notice a difference between the two and tried to start a fight with the poor, innocent egg with a maple leaf.

The other eggs decided to ignore the four on that end of the table and began to chat amongst each other. They didn't take long to figure out who they could consider friend and who they couldn't stand to be around…and who was dangerous to be around. The eggs falling under dangerous being the French egg, who kept trying to convince everyone that it would be far better if he were able to remove his shell, and the Russian ostrich egg that sat near the far right of the table, who kept giving off this weird aura and saying the other eggs should become one with him. It was almost unanimous that the eggs should stay well away from the latter, the Belarusian egg being the only one to object and making it a point to stay right beside the Russian egg, much to the Russian eggs great worry.

Eventually the little eggs had their standings pretty much figured out. The Spanish egg and the southern Italy egg seemed to get along well, and were talking about the tomatoes they could see growing through the kitchen window. Much to the Norwegian egg's annoyance, the Danish egg had deemed him to be the best of the lot and kept talking to him. At first Finnish egg was a little nervous of the Swedish egg's stare, but being so close to the Russian egg, had tried talking to him. It took only a few minutes for the Finnish egg to realize that the Swedish egg really wasn't trying to be scary, but couldn't quite figure out why he kept calling the smaller egg "m'wife".

Perhaps one of the most noticeable things that happened was when the stoic German egg, who had been scrutinizing a rather dirty section of the upper cabinetry caught sight of the northern Italian egg. He swore that if he had a heart it would've skipped a beat. The small, slender egg was chatting away happily with its brother and the Spanish egg. The German egg couldn't help but stare at the energetic little egg, which earned a few snide remarks from the Prussian egg beside him, who had for some reason started calling him "West". As if matters weren't bad enough with just the remarks, the Prussian egg approached the small group, catching the attention of the French egg who then followed after him, and immediately seemed to rank himself as friend with the southern Italian egg and the Spanish egg. The French egg joined them almost as easily. The German egg could feel something deep within his yolk, and he wasn't sure what it was, only that it burned and he hated it.

About that time the elderly couple's children arrived, bring with them young grandchildren who ran immediately to the kitchen to view the hard work of their grandmother. The parents scolded them and told them that they had to wait until dinner to eat them. With saddened faces the children slowly slipped away. Except for one boy, who snagged the French egg and sneaked into the bathroom to eat it in secret. Any egg with "half a brain" was almost thankful that he was gone.

With the French egg suddenly out of the way, the northern Italian egg finally noticed the German egg's stare. He jumped a little, and tried to ignore it. But something about that German egg was strange, and after debating it for all of half a second, excused himself from his little group and made his way over the larger egg. It took some doing, but after being asked several questions, the stoic German egg finally began to let his guard down a little and began talking the energetic egg. It was strange, all of the other eggs seemed to be so social (aside from the Japanese egg, who saw it fit to hid under a napkin while the Korean egg ran about looking for the Chinese egg so as to do something that he called "greeting" {or was it "groping"?}) except for the German egg. And yet the little Italian egg had almost no problem in getting him to chat. (This was far better than the Turkish egg's efforts, who found it too frustration getting the Egyptian egg to talk and was currently having a brawl with the Grecian egg.)

When the family gathered to eat their dinner, they all had to first take the time to really look at and admire the eggs on the table. And even though the old lady couldn't find her French egg (and nobody claimed to have seen anything), they all enjoyed the scene. The parents gathered up all but the Russian, northern Italian, and German eggs (as their hands were full and those three just so happened to be the ones nobody picked up) and headed to the outdoor patio, children in tow. The elderly woman picked up the pot she had had on the stove and followed them out. Only the old man remained, and it was only he that took any notice of the fact that the eggs had mysteriously moved. However he just chuckled again and got the dishes and silverware and went outside as well.

The Italian egg hadn't seemed to notice that the others had been taken. He was having the time of his life just chattering up a storm at the German egg. It was too bad the German egg couldn't return the sentiment, as he was becoming increasingly nervous as the giant Russian egg seemed to be getting nearer and nearer to them. Almost suddenly the Russian egg spoke up, something about wanting to play with the little Italian egg. This scared the Italian egg into hiding behind the German egg. At that moment, something came over the German egg and he stood up the Russian egg, politely talking with it and telling it to go away. The Russian egg didn't seem exactly bothered by this, but not happy either as it made its way back to far right corner of the table.

The Italian egg cried out with joy at being saved. It thanked the German egg about a hundred times, causing the German egg to feel something that could only be described with the human term "butterflies in his stomach". Without warning, the Italian egg sprang up and, in the manner a child would have with a couple of dolls, kissed the German egg. At that moment the elderly man returned to bring out the last of the eggs. He spotted the Italian and German eggs and grinned ear to ear. He said picked up the Russian egg and went back to the door, saying something about giving the two eggs an extra minute while he delivered the Russian egg to the table. The German egg felt like he was going to die from embarrassment and wanted to say it was all a misunderstanding, but of course eggs cannot talk, and all he do was sit there in silence as the Italian egg nuzzled him.

* * *

Reviews are loved and HAPPY EASTER TO EVERONE! And if you don't celebrate Easter then well, I hope you had a nice day at least. XD


End file.
